


toctic difference

by summerofspock



Series: why must itself up every of a park (the ee cummings cycle) [1]
Category: Star Trek 2009, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain is bored on-ship during shore leave. Spock's around. Did I mention the Captain was bored?</p>
            </blockquote>





	toctic difference

**Author's Note:**

> PWP because I'm practicing my porn  
> the title is a reference to 9. by ee cummings  
> *disclaimer* i do not own any of these characters and i do not profit from this work

Shore leave had just started and it was only Spock and him on the bridge. Kirk kind of liked it. It was quiet; the whirring and beeping of the Enterprise like a soft lullaby made Kirk feel peaceful, almost meditative. Spock’s voice made Kirk turn in his chair, but he didn’t mind the interruption.

“Captain, I can maintain the bridge if you wish to beam down with the crew.” Spock stood at attention beside the science station, the picture of poise and pristine regulation. Kirk wanted to fuck him until he screamed.

He fake-pouted at his first officer. “Do you want me to leave Spock?”

“I do not believe I expressed that desire,” Spock said coolly, not breaking eye-contact with his captain.

Kirk grinned and asked, “Spock, have you ever been with a man?”

Spock’s cheeks turned slightly green, but his voice betrayed nothing. “I am with you right now, captain. Are you not a human male?”

“I think you know what I meant Spock.”

“Indeed,” his FO replied before beginning to turn back to the science console.

“Eh-eh, Spock,” Kirk said chidingly. “I see how you look at me when we’re alone. Do you think I’m _conveniently_ shirtless whenever you come into my quarters?”

Spock cleared his throat.

“Come here, Spock,” Kirk ordered.

Spock crossed to his captain as Kirk settled into his chair, elbows seated into the arms rests and legs spread comfortably. As he drew closer Kirk ascertained that he was in fact, green around the gills.  
Which, on a Vulcan, was a good thing indeed.

“Will you do something for your captain?” Kirk asked Spock.

“As always, I am here to serve,” Spock said, his voice lower than normal.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

Spock took a step closer to him. “Permission to speak freely, Captain.”

Kirk crossed his arms. “Granted.”

“You demeanor is altered. May I inquire as to the cause of such personal deviations?”

Kirk rolled his eyes and pushed his tongue into his cheek carelessly, thrilled that Spock watched the action with acute interest. “I’m horny and you’re here. Are you going to suck me off or not?”

Spock took the final step towards him, settling between his knees and palmed the front of his trousers.  
Kirk’s cock stiffened with interest.

“That’s more like it. Computer, lock access to bridge security code 537.”

Confirmed.

Spock dropped to his knees immediately and unzipped Kirk’s regulation pants with slim, deft fingers. As he pulled at the tops of his pants, Kirk canted his hips up, allowing Spock to pull his trousers down enough to free his half-hard dick.

Spock raised an eyebrow at the sight.

“Suck me,” Kirk said.

Spock obeyed the command and licked a wet stripe down the top of Kirk’s semi-flaccid erection. Kirk fisted his right hand into Spock’s perfectly cut hair and pulled him back. “I said suck.”

Spock’s eyes turned liquid with lust and he nodded. Kirk released his grip, allowing his first officer free reign of his lap. The Vulcan dug his hands into Kirk’s thighs before taking all of Kirk into his mouth. The heat was intense causing Kirk to groan at the sensation. Spock managed to work his lips to the base and sucked back, his mouth coming off of the captain’s cock with a wet pop. The sound was filthy and a fresh rush of blood engorged his steadily throbbing groin. Spock repeated the process once more until Kirk had grown to the point where he could no longer take all of him in his mouth.

“Yes just like that,” Kirk said as Spock sucked the head of his dick. He worked his tongue against the glans and then pulled back enough to allow saliva to run down his shaft. Spock then places his hand at the base and pumped three times twisting through the end of each stroke. His hand moved to Kirk’s balls and began to softly knead as his mouth came back down to his cock.

“I imagined this you know,” Kirk murmured as he threaded his hands back in Spock’s hair. “Just like this. You on your knees on the bridge. Except now we’re alone and when I dream about it everyone watches. I touched myself thinking about the way your mouth would feel.”

Spock hummed around him and sucked harder, now using his hand to pump in time with his mouth.  
“I’d have you right now. Turn you around over the chair and push into you. I’d open you good first.” Kirk’s voice broke on the last word, the way Spock was working him was overwhelming. “Yeah, I’d take my time. First my tongue in your ass and then my fingers. I’d fuck you open until you were gagging for it.”

Spock made another sound around his dick and pulled back partially so he could swirl his tongue round the head, pressing into the tip slightly before engulfing it once more.

“Gag for it Spock,” Kirk said as he exerted gentle pressure on the head he held. Spock willingly pressed forward until almost all of Jim’s cock was in his mouth. His throat contracted against the obstruction, but he did not gag.

Kirk’s head fell back against the chair and Spock began to work him in earnest. Words and gasps fell from his lips that he had no control over. He was barely capable of warning before he was coming into Spock’s obliging mouth.

Kirk met Spock’s eyes as orgasm hit him, astounded at the intensity of it. Pleasure exploded across every nerve ending he was aware of having and he cried out. Spock pulled back when it was over and swallowed audibly before standing and taking a step back.

Kirk tucked himself back into his pants and took a few deep breaths. He grinned at Spock, admiring the way he could see the flush on his cheeks, the roughened lips and the tousled hair. “I think I might just beam down for the rest of the shift. You have the bridge Mr. Spock.”

Spock assumed his usual parade stance and nodded, “Yes, captain.”

He stood and crossed to the doors announcing the necessary unlocking code as he went. He turned back and met Spock’s eyes. “My quarters 2100 hours. This isn’t over.”

“As you wish, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> one more drabble in this fic section but more in the ee cummings cycle as well (all will be terrifically porny and mostly plotless)  
> edit: untrue. while this series will mostly have fics that can stand alone i have been bitten by the plot bug and there is more to come


End file.
